


Bunty and the Beast

by Cursed_Dinkus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Dinkus/pseuds/Cursed_Dinkus
Summary: CW: BDSMThey're being uploaded in the wrong order but this was the first shit fic I wrote. I'm still quiet proud of this. The best is yet to come though.
Relationships: Bunty/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bunty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> CW: BDSM
> 
> They're being uploaded in the wrong order but this was the first shit fic I wrote. I'm still quiet proud of this. The best is yet to come though.

It had been a hard three days. Bunty's hands were busy tending to Newt's beastly belongings, but her mind was occupied by their master. She missed him so much, he was all she could think about. How she longed to look into those forest green orbs and watch him go swimming with the eel monster that lurked in the sea of the beast room. Bunty missed his warm smile, his thick biceps. She had finished her work for the day and was about to get ready to go into Newt's room to smell his shirts and cry when she heard a man's voice from upstairs.

"Bunty? Bunty are you here? I just got back from Paris." She could recognise that charming English accent that flowed like honey from a mile away. Bunty swooned so hard her legs gave out on her. Newt heard the thud and ran downstairs with his suitcase. Throwing it to the side, he grabbed her hands and helped her up. His grip was firm but gentle, and it sent her heart into overdrive. His hands were soft and warm, and she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Oh, the things those hands could do to a woman. She could feel her loins growing hotter by the minute. She was lost in the land of lust when she could feel his hand travel up to her face.  
"Bunty? Are you feeling alright?" Flustered, she nodded fervently.

"Yes, I just think I need a bit of a lie down."

"Of course. I haven't been here to help you out. I feel bad almost." Newt let go and wandered the room, looking over his creatures. She hated seeing him leave but she loved watching him go. He must have bought new slacks when he was in Paris, the lower back of his body had never looked so...Flattered before.

"Well you could make it up to me..." She muttered. Newt looked over at her with a look of confusion of his face.

"What?" Once again Bunty blushed and said nothing, scurrying off into Newt's bedroom.

She had forgotten to clean up the mess she made. Newt's shirts lay damp all across his bed. A woman can be very emotional, but it is simply unhuman to cry that much. She hurriedly shoved his shirts into a drawer and went onto his bed. Newt came in to see Bunty lain out dramatically, arms above her. She had forgotten about a couple of shirts, and he walked up to her to pick them up. Noticing their wetness, he shot a glance at her.

"Bunty, why is this wet? And what is it doing on my bed...?"

"I'm so terribly sorry I've just missed you so much and I didn't know what else to do I know you're in love with Tina but I just don't know what else to do and I-" Her anxious rambling was cut off by a kiss. His lips felt like moist fleshy cushions pressed up against hers, and tasted like chocolate. He pulled away and whispered into her ear.

"You know, I actually have another beast that needs to be taken care of. Could you stay another night?" She nodded fervently. Newt giggled softly and went to retrieve his suitcase. Her wildest fantasy was finally coming true. Looks like Bunty didn't need his shirt after all. Newt returned with an odd little toy. It was a stick with a fluffy bobble on the end. She got excited, and began to undress at once. Newt blushed and did the same, admiring her feminine beauty. His wand became a staff at the sight of her naked womanhood. They kissed like crazy and began to make love like two fires coming together to create an explosion of passion and sex. As the night progressed, so did the action going on between the two. All sorts of positions and wild scenes played out, but the climax was yet to occur.

Bunty sat on her knees, hands tied and legs bound. Newt holding the aforementioned bobble stick. Gently brushing the fluffy bobble against her spine she squirmed and squealed at the ticklish sensation coursing through her body. He moved it to her front when it made a soft jingle. Bunty didn't think anything of it, but Newt froze. They could hear rattling when suddenly a Chinese cat dragon burst open from the suitcase and pounced on Bunty, devouring her head in one quick gulp. Newt fell to his knees as the blood from her decapitated body rained on him and his pet.


End file.
